


A-Vore-Able

by ScripturientJ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sex Is Fun, Violence, its fucking wild it barely makes sense, its kinda vore, yeah - Freeform, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: Morgan was acutely aware of his heart thudding in his ears as his thighs trembled, straddling the body under him. Loud whimpers and moans flooded from his mouth, almost drowned out by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.He needed it - he needed it so bad. He was starving for it.





	A-Vore-Able

Morgan was acutely aware of his heart thudding in his ears as his thighs trembled, straddling the body under him. Loud whimpers and moans flooded from his mouth, almost drowned out by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Despite his shaking legs, his movements were fluid from experience and need. As quickly as he sunk down on his partner's erection he slid back up only to repeat the process. One hand with trembling fingers gripped the front of his sweater, holding it up and out of the way. The other clutched at the man below him's chest, leaving faint red welts wherever his nails dragged.   
"Ha...harder!" He hissed under his breath, and his request was met with a sharp jerk of hips up into him. A loud whine escaped Morgan as he curled his finger nails in deeper, chewing on his lip. A shuttering breath ran through through him, letting out a mewling sound as suddenly he splattered his own chest and stomach with cum. Clenching around the length within him, Morgan let out a pleading whine, entirely aware of the still erect manhood inside of him.   
"Sh...shit..." Morgan whimpered. He was...far from spent, but, that wasn't part of his plan (as hot as it would have been).   
The man below him let out a small grunt as Morgan slowly lifted himself off of his erection, holding his sweater in his mouth as to use both hands to push himself up.   
"Sorry...fuck..." Embarassment was written on his face, heart thudding in his chest. Before the other could speak up, "I...I'll finish you off."   
"You don't h-" Morgan shook his head, a sly look in his eyes, "Just... let me, I...I really want to." He breathed, a shaky smile on Morgan's lips as he ever so slowly shifted down to be level with the dick that only moments go had been inside of him. He shuttered and swallowed back a needy whimper at the thought, seemingly not caring that he was going to be putting something that had been in his ass into his mouth. Morgan gazed up through his eyelids as he slowly wrapped his lips around the tip, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the gasping moan he got in response and the fingers threading through his hair. He let out a small huff of air through his nose before slowly sinking his mouth down around him. The hand in his hair tightened as he continued down. Morgan didn't stop until he got to the base, easily swallowing down the entire length.   
"Holy shiiiiittt..." The curse was dragged out, the man tossing his head back as Morgan slowly began to bob his head. His nails slowly dragged down the skin on his partner's hip, keeping his eyes up on the man's face.   
The man tilted his head back and closed his eyes, shuttering and thrusting up into Morgan's mouth. The only sign of anything going wrong was a loud crack then an unusual tearing sound. Then there was the pain.   
A shriek ruminated from deep in the man's face as he jerked upwards. The sight he was met with was, uh, less than what was expected. It was definitely Morgan still - those same eyes, the same freckles.   
But the mouth.   
His jaw - it...wasn't in the right place. It was too far down, just enough out of the socket to be obvious. Unhinged.   
There was - there was blood everywhere. The glint of teeth - not human. Nothing about Morgan was human.   
And, as he - it - sat up straighter one more thing became evident. It was chewing on something, and... conviently, a very important part of the mans anatomy seemed to be missing. A choked sound was followed by the gurgling of the man looking down on Morgan vomiting, the acidic smell causing Morgan to wrinkle up his nose.   
He swallowed what was left in his mouth and licked his lips, watching as he twitched and struggled. It was amusing.   
Like a cat watching a mouse writhe in pain before it killed it.   
His victim twisted and began to attempt his escape, scrambling, struggling to move. Morgan only responded by jumping on top of him, pink sweater stained with blood as he tore into the meat of his shoulder. A strangled scream was muffled by the bed as Morgan shoved his partner's face down into the bed, taking another sharp bite and immediately swallowing without chewing. His eyes glittered with excitement and humor, glittering in the low light of the room. He was splattered and dripping with blood, not even stopping as the body under him collapsed and went still. Morgan didn't stop as the light faded from the man's eyes.   
Morgan only stopped when the body went cold underneath him, licking his lips and snapping his jaw back into place forcefully. He coldly stood up, dripping with blood as he scooped up his tossed aside clothes.   
"Mediocre meal." Morgan snorted, shrugging and turning away. It wasn't like anyone could stop him on his way home.   
If they did, he'd just have something - someone - new to eat. He couldn't wait.


End file.
